Ripper
Ripper is a chainsaw that is categorized in the equipment category (slot 8 in the buy menu) and is used as a primary weapon slot. It is only obtainable from certain events or Code Box. Overview The Ripper is capable to do extreme damage in a short time. Unlike any other melee weapon, the Ripper uses 200 liters of gasoline as it's 'ammunition'. Once it runs out, only the secondary fire mode can be used. The secondary fire mode makes a horizontal slash and inflicts high knockback against multiple targets while not using up any gasoline. However, it is only effective at close range. Advantages *High magazine capacity *High damage *Can harm multiple targets at a time *Short reload time *Short draw time *Secondary attack does not use up any gasoline *Has the highest attack range for a melee weapon *Can knock multiple targets at once *Has the highest knockback power compared to other melee weapons *Capable of scoring a headshot kill Disadvantages *Effective at close range only *Expensive *Obtainable only through special events or Code Box *Very hard to obtain *Uses primary weapon slot despite being a melee *Expensive ammo cost Tips *The secondary slash is useful for taking out a group of zombie at once and battling mini bosses such as Deimos and Ganymede. Variant ; Slasher This variant is the prototype version of the Ripper. Unlike its previous version, this one is available to be purchased in Shop or Craft system, but deals less damage (-7), has lower accuracy (-30%), higher recoil (+7%) and lower rate of fire (-30%). Furthermore, the attack range, knockback and stun power have been slightly reduced. Release date Ripper was released alongside UMP45 Snake and Serpent Blade on: *South Korea: 7 February 2013. *China: 13 February 2013. Slasher was released alongside Erupt Cannon on: *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 2 September 2014. *China/Japan: 3 September 2014. *South Korea: 18 September 2014. How to obtain The Ripper can be obtained by collecting 4 cards during its first release: South Korea= |-| Taiwan/Hongkong= |-| One year after its release, Ripper is put in Code Box. Gallery Ripper= File:Chainsaw_viewmodel.png|View model Powersaw_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload Powersaw_vmdl_1attack.png|Primary attack Powersaw_vmdl_2slash.png|Secondary slash File:Ripper_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Chainsaw_smdl.png|Shop model 1069271_562476437155429_1178938046_n.jpg|A SAS Operative with Ripper File:Csnz_originalpromotionalart.png|Carlito wielding Ripper alongside other characters and zombies in Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies promotional art powersawko.png|South Korea poster 560118_461563797246694_1832164482_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20130213ff_2.jpg|China poster 4620733560309940640.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20140125_1608100.jpg|Obtained from Code Box chainsaw-spr.PNG|HUD icon Primary attack sound Attack example Drawing sound Ditto, empty gasoline Slash sound Ditto Ditto, no fuel Ditto Slash hit sound Ditto Ditto, no fuel Ditto Idle sound Reload sound |-| Slasher= File:Chainsawm_viewmdl.png|View model File:Chainsawm_viewmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Chainsawm_viewmdl_slash.png|Ditto, secondary slash File:Chainsawm_worldmdl_hd.png|World model File:Chainsawm_shopmdl.png|Shop model File:Elitecrew_wchainsawm.png|An Elite Crew operatives with Slasher File:Chainsawm.gif|Store preview File:Craft_chainsaw.jpg|Obtained through Craft system File:Slasher_eruptor_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Minor_chainsaw_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Slasher_dragon_assault_cannon_china_poster.png|China poster File:Slasher_cannon_iceworld_japanposter.png|Japan poster minorpowersaw_hud_icon.png|HUD icon Trivia *This is the first melee weapon that is categorized as an equipment and has a magazine capacity, though in-game it uses gasoline. *There is a "POWERSAW" print on the Ripper's guide bar & "SAW" on the front of it. *The reload animation is similar to "turning on" the Ripper. *Once you ran out of gasoline, the slash attack will use a different sound. *It is highly recommended for destroying barricades and zombie hordes in Zombie Scenario mode. *Oddly in Zombie Union, the weapon will be colored according to the team which the user plays in, instead of the hands. *Sometimes the secondary attack does not knock the zombies away. *Secondary attack can still knock zombies away even if the round has ended. *It shares the same cutting animation with the Chainsaw from Left 4 Dead 2. **Its slash animation also is similar to the knife slash animation in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *In Sanctuary, there is an unused model of Ripper alongside a hologram of Keith Icahn. *After the 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, Item Battle was rebooted, and Ripper became an item (very rare) which can be picked up in this mode, alongside AT4-CS. *The Slasher's promotional poster shows Elite Crew holding it with missing hand textures. *The phrase "CHAIN Made in Texas" can be seen printed on the Slasher's guide bar, the "SAW" etched just after the "CHAIN". This is a reference to the The Texas Chainsaw Massacre horror franchise. External links *Chainsaw at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Weapons Category:Code box items Category:Close range weapons Category:Equipment Category:Event exclusive Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Building Tools Series Category:British weapons Category:Weapons with variants